El regalo para Bella
by Milagrito
Summary: El regalo perfecto para Bella, el regalo perfecto para Bella. ¿Un osito de peluche con gorrito navideño? No ¿Ropa? No, muy Alice ¿CDs de música que le guste? Posiblemente, esa sería opción B. Esperen, ¡Ya lo sé!. Oh, Dios, le encantará -pensé alegre-.


_ ¡Hola! Soy yo, de nuevo xD. Bien, como mañana 24 de diciembre de 2010 será nochebuena… Yo junto con mi amiga la señora llamada inspiración nos unimos para crear este one-shot xD. Ok, se que no escribo TAN bien como algunas autoras de aquí, pero hago el intento, este apenas es mi tercer one-shot… Así que no sean tan duros conmigo ¿vale? xD. Bien, pues… ¡A DISFRÚTAR! :). Felices fiestas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El regalo para Bella_.

Navidad. Regalo. Perfecto. Bella. Esas eran las únicas palabras que rondaban por su cabeza. Era 23 de diciembre, ósea, un día antes de que sea nochebuena. Se notaba en el aire el espíritu navideño. Guirnaldas, luces, bambalinas, muñecos de nieve, muérdagos por todos lados, la gente corriendo de tienda en tienda buscando el regalo perfecto para sus seres queridos. Bien, se puede decir que yo era uno de ellos. Estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para mi adorada esposa Bella Si, Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía en Forks.

Mi cabeza estaba casi a punto de explotar. El regalo perfecto para Bella, el regalo perfecto para Bella. ¿Un osito de peluche con gorrito navideño? No ¿Ropa? No, muy Alice ¿CDs de música que le guste? Posiblemente, esa sería opción B. Esperen, ¡Ya lo sé! Oh, Dios, le encantará –pensé lo ultimo alegre-.

Oh, se me olvido mencionar, en estos momentos me encuentro en Port Angeles, ya que en Forks pocas tiendas hay. Luego de caminar unas cuadras me encontré con un cartel, escrito allí "Joyería Rainbow". Entre por la puerta para luego ver el local que, obviando por las fechas, estaba repleto de adornos navideños por todos lados. Una señora, tendría ya unos 40 y tantos años, al verme entrar me sonrío cálidamente.

- Buenos días, caballero. ¿Desea algo? – me pregunto la señora amablemente con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato. Me fije que en su camisa, tenía una inscripción con "Romina Rainbow" escrito.

- Eh, buenos días. Si, vera, necesito para mañana un collar que diga "** **** *******" [N/A: Luego verán que dice xD] y un ani… –y le seguí charlando mi idea a la señora-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era nochebuena, nos encontrábamos todos sentados en el comedor de mi casa, toda mi familia junto a mi esposa. Luego de la oración para bendecir la mesa de Carlisle, procedimos a comer la deliciosa cena preparada por mi madre, cuando todos acabáramos de comer, Alice nos dirigió a todos hacia el frondoso árbol navideño colocado y decorado perfectamente. Debajo de este había millones de regalos por abrir, entre ellos, el mío para mi hermosa Bella.

- ¡Yo quiero entregar primero los regalos! –chilló Alice, a lo que todos le respondieron asintiendo de cabeza con una enorme sonrisa. Esta primero le dio el regalo a Jasper, que consistía en un libro sobre "La primera guerra mundial" este al ver su regalo le respondió dándole un beso en los labios. La segunda fue Esme, su regalo fue un hermoso delantal para cuando cocinara –Esme quedo encantada con el delantal-. La tercera fue Bella, le dio un libro edición ilimitada de "Romeo y Julieta" –Bella emocionada, fue hasta donde Alice y le dio un abrazo-. El tercero fue Carlisle que le dio dos boletos de avión con destino a África luego de que Alice le dijera "Te pedí vacaciones en el hospital. Disfrútalo" –El sueño de Carlisle era viajar hasta allá, pero nunca podía ya que no se atrevía a tomar vacaciones ya que decía que él debía estar siempre en el hospital, ayudando a las personas. Carlisle al ver su regalo, abrazo a su hija aunque igual que siempre, pensando en que él estaría disfrutando en África mientras que aquí gente que necesitara su ayuda moriría-. El cuarto fui yo, dándome una guitarra nueva –Abracé a la enana mientras que le despeinaba su cabello, al soltarla esta me miro enojada mientras que se volvía a peinar y yo le sonreía divertido-. Así siguieron los regalos hasta que me toco a mí, solo faltaban Rosalie, Bella y yo. Entregue los míos. Los entregue en este orden: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle y a Bella se le di su obsequio de ultimo. Agarre una de las primeras cajitas y se lo tendí, ella lo agarro para luego, lentamente abrirlo. Al ver lo que se encontraba allí, lo agarro para poder verlo mejor, y observo que tenía escrito "My love forever", al leerlo sonrió y me observo para abrazarme fuertemente, yo le correspondí gustoso el abrazo.

- Espera, ese no es el único obsequio que tengo para ti –le dije sonriéndole para luego agarrar otra cajita pero esta era un poco más chica y arrodillarme frente a ella-.

- Isabella Marie Cullen, todos estos años hemos pasado momentos de amor, tristeza, alegría, tensión, enojo. Juntos hemos pasado momentos buenos y momentos malos, siempre luchando para seguir adelante. En todos estos años, tu me has demostrado que de verdad me amas, y yo a ti igual. Así que quiero pedirte… Isabella Marie Cullen, ¿Me harías el honor de ser [por segunda vez] mi esposa? – le pregunte a Bella, arrodillado mientras que esta me veía con los ojos llorosos, para luego tirarse sobre mi, abrazándome fuertemente mientras me daba besitos por la cara.

- ¡Claro que si! – Al escuchar decir esto salir de sus labios, sonreí como hace unos 4 años había hecho. Escuche algunos "Aaaaaaaw" provenientes de las bocas de mi hermana, de mi cuñada y mi madre.

- Bien, ¡Otra boda que organizar! – dijo Alice alegre mientras daba saltitos. Yo sonreí más grande al escucharla.

Luego Rosalie entrego sus regalos. Podía ver a Bella algo nerviosa, me observaba, yola veo a ella y ella volteaba la mirada. Movía sus manos con nerviosismo. Ya al terminar de darlos, le siguió Bella. Le entrego a todos y a mi me dejo de ultimo. Agarro una caja mediana y luego saco de su bolsillo del sweater un papelito, me tendió las dos cosas. Al agarrarlas abrí primero la caja y lo que observe, fue lo que menos me espere. Allí se encontraba una ropa de bebé y unos zapatitos chicos. Mire algo desconcertado a Bella.

- Abre el papel – me dijo al ver mi mirada. Tal como ella dijo, abrí el pequeño papel y lo que leí allí me dejo sorprendido. Mis ojos se iluminaron al leer lo que tenía ese pequeño papel… El papel decía… decía que Bella, ella, estaba… ¡Embarazada!.

- ¡VOY A SER PADRE! – grite a los cuatro vientos, para luego abrazar fuertemente a Bella, levantarla y darle vueltas, ella me sonreía y sus ojitos, esos ojos a los que tanto amo, tenían un brillo especial. Mi familia al escucharme sonrío. Alice y Rosalie comenzaban a dar saltitos diciendo "Vamos a ser tías, vamos a ser tías".

- Será una niña – me dijo Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

- Si sale a Bella tendré a alguien más a quién hacer sonrojar – dijo Emmett alegre saltando mientras que Bella le miraba muy feamente. _Si las miradas matasen _Emmett estaría más que muerto. Yo seguía abrazando a Bella con una gran sonrisa que, nadie me quitaría por mucho tiempo.

- Por mi mejor si sale a Bella – dije yo con una sonrisa mirando a Bella, ella al escucharme se puso roja como un tomate. _Adorable_. Aunque, si fuera igual a Bella, tengo que estar pendiente y pedirle al Sr. Swan una escopeta. ¡Los chicos estarán detrás de mi princesa! Bueno, "misteriosamente" desaparecerán los mocosos que piensen acercársele a mi nena – pensé lo ultimo con ciertos aires homicidas-

- ¡Chicos! Falta poco para que sea navidad – chilló Alice dando brinquitos.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – dijimos todos a coro mientras que nos abrazábamos unos con otros. Agarré a Bella de la cintura, la acerque a mí para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios. Sus labios son tan dulces y suaves como el algodón, adictivos en realidad.

- Oigan, ¿Esto no se hace es en nochevieja? – pregunto Emmett.

- No importa, es divertido – dijo Alice alegre. Ella siempre alegre, hiperactiva, y tan enana como un duende –pensé divertido-

_~Y luego todos fueron felices y comieron… No, no comieron nada.~_

¡Tarán!. Si, lo se… No es taaaaan bueno xD. Pero no me culpen, lo hice hoy apurada ya que mañana la pasaré con mi familia :). Ya como les dije anteriormente, este one-shot fue creado gracias a que Inspiración y yo nos unimos… xD. ¡Felices fiestas, lectores!(:

Se les quiere y… No coman demasiado xD. Disfruten con sus familiares :).

_Potu-mana_


End file.
